Of Demons and Nobodies
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Ominous amounts of dark energy are gathering around Feudal Japan and strange people in black coats and futuristic wear are appearing throughout the land.  An evil is brewing and alliances will need to be made. Contains FFVII charries as well.


A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a while- combine my old and still kindling fandom of Inuyasha with my new obsession of Organization XIII and some FFVII charries

I hope to all Crossover fans out there (the few), that you will enjoy this.

Unlike my other fics, this one is really just my own 'have fun and roll with it thing' so don't expect me to be put off if you comment honestly or request something.

WARNINGS/SPOILERS: The Inuyasha half of this story deals with occurences _after The Final Act_ and it includes aspects from the third movie, _Swords of an Honorable Ruler_. On top of that, there will be so much plot-no-jutsu that Naruto could build a mansion out of it, you have been warned~

Pairings for future reference that might or might not occur: Valenwind, Xemsai, onesided SaiSesshy, XigDem, KagInu, SangoMiroku, InuNoTaisho X Izayoi, onesided JakkySai and onesided Jakky X anything male, SesshyOlderRin, CloudSeph mentioned

* * *

><p>Of Demons and Nobodies<p>

* * *

><p>Totosai watched as the sky seemed to rip apart and cover in blackness, it wasn't something totally abnormal in the Feudal Era but yet again, it wasn't something to ignore. He scratched his back languidly with a long cane and yawned, rubbing his eyes a bit, "Myouga I think we have a problem."<p>

The little flea bounced onto his knee, watching as black and other colored blobs fell from the sky in various areas, "….that we do." He yanked on his travel-bag and hopped a ride onto Totosai's cow, "I'll tell Master Inuyasha, it would probably be best."

Totosai frowned and clutched his one ear, the pained ringing of an angry sword echoing through his ears, "That is not good."

Myouga blinked, his little feet about to kick the cow into movement, "What isn't?"

"….Sounga."

* * *

><p>Black boots walked across wet grass and the hood hid the face from view. He noticed he had a lot of walking ahead of him, portals were out of the question, each time he attempted to form them, the shape would only make pathetic wisps of darkness then crackle and disappear.<p>

A discontented sigh escaped his lips as he climbed higher up the hill, wanting to see from some sort of vantage point to gain a sense of direction. He had never been to this world, that he was sure of. He grabbed a nearby tree and yanked himself up, he was in shape for sure but he didn't send himself out on missions, that would be silly.

The glowing amber eyes peered out of the darkness of the cloak to scan the horizon, watching as a demon demolished through some underbrush yards away to devour a human villager, the Superior gauged he was not in any world he had sent the others to before and that this one was highly dangerous. The fact he was here was unnerving as they had been attending a meeting in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, meaning that everyone was likely wandering around what he assumed was Japan by the clothing.

He didn't think Demyx would fair well in a world of demons, he didn't stand against Cerberus and he doubted demons would get distracted by him strumming his sitar and trying to inch away. The image of a fifteen going on forty Xigbar talking to villagers was also a bit daunting. He needed to find his Organization; he could not afford to loss one member, nobodies didn't grow on trees. Well, Marluxia might have grown on a tree but that was besides the point.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's ear twitched as he continuing walking down the dirt road. Kagome was by his side chattering about their relationship and how blooming it was after the marriage and all he could think about was how to mention to Sesshomaru that he was going to be an uncle. He seriously doubted Sesshomaru would jump up and clap his hands together in joy with a happy squee and wish him good will. More likely than not he would sneer and comment about how their gene pool was further muddied and he was the cause of it all.<p>

He really needed to move out of Kaede's village because he kept seeing Rin, who had grown up and was nervously asking Kagome about when she'd tell Sesshomaru that she was pregnant as if Sesshomaru needed to know. Sango mentioned something to them about Rin wanting to see Sesshomaru about some sort of decision in her life, but Inuyasha was eating ramen at the time and hadn't been listening. On top of that, Kagome had leaned over and her kimono had slipped, lessening his ability to listen by fifty percent.

He also needed to move in order to help expand his own personal sense of property, he was secretly sick of everyone crowding in on him and making him feel dependent. He did like living close to Miroku and Sango and having Kaede nearby was helpful but the villagers had now become accustomed to Kagome as a newly formed and quite powerful priestess and now their family had become a neighborhood watch. Sango had quit her post as a demon slayer and Miroku only occasionally re-entered his post as a monk, mostly entertained with watching their twins and their newborn son. To be honest Inuyasha and Miroku both knew that the Wind Tunnel was gone and Miroku's usefulness had dropped to a mere sutra-thrower or crafty liar.

It wasn't that Inuyasha didn't consider everyone in that village either his adopted family or friendly neighbor that had accepted him as a hanyou, which he was not used to, it was just his weird sense of pride and independence. He swatted at a fly in front of him as it brought his mind back on topic, Sesshomaru. He was allowed to move just in the Western Lands, there was no written law but he knew that he would only be able to raise a family within his half brother's lands. He was considering moving even closer to Sesshomaru and near his newly built palace, which to him promoted a sense of stability.

His ears set back, what if his brother tried to kill the child? Worse yet, Kagome while the baby was still in the womb? He thought that after gaining his arm back and the Bakusaiga that his half brother would be content. He had yet to hear from him after the years, in fact, not many had heard from him. The only news he heard of his brother was the gossip concerning his new palace.

"Inuyasha? Are you listening?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts to look down at her, her brown eyes looking a bit angry yet settling into their usual passive nature, "I'm sorry Kagome, I was just….thinking…about things."

Kagome smiled, laughter brimming in her eyes, "What kind of things?" It wasn't everyday that Inuyasha actually contemplated an issue.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Sesshomaru….our family-" he paused and his ears twitched, hearing a crash nearby and a weird scent entering his nostrils. There was a small twang of strings and gentle humming of notes being played. Inuyasha's ears flicked back, "What is that sound?"

Kagome blinked, "What sound?" She could sense something, it was dark but not completely evil, and it resembled a demonic presence but had a small human element that made it unique. Inuyasha leaned down and let her climb on his back, running towards the sound with a hushed apprehension. He stopped and skidded to a halt in front of a crouched figure, its back was to him and he approached carefully.

Kagome hopped off Inuyasha's back and slightly hide behind him, "Hello? Are you alright?"

The figure jumped to its feet, startled and held the instrument close to its chest, whipping around to face them and then pulling off its hood. A weird blonde hairdo and strange instrument made the hanyou raise an eyebrow, "You…aren't from around here?"

Demyx grinned, his fingers touching Arpeggio and strumming her lightly, "Nope."

The happy grin that graced his features made Kagome relax a little, feeling that somehow she had met someone like her, someone that could time travel, "Are you from the future?"

Demyx cocked his head to the side, frowning a bit, his fingers stopping and a confused look drifting across his features, "Nooo….at least…I don't think so.."

He touched his finger to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face that made Inuyasha huff, "I can tell we'll be here for a while…"

* * *

><p>AN: For my own reference and to answer any good questions. For the purpose of this fic and the fact it always happens somehow, everyone will speak the same language, I'm not going to explain why, just go with it. Also, why didn't the fall kill them? Nobodies don't seem to die from physical damage, only keys can kill them! Or if you want, they used magic before they fell. XD.


End file.
